


Tread Carefully

by erenyaegrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Drowning, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Needles, student/coach relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenyaegrr/pseuds/erenyaegrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't anything typical about the way a sea green tail fin draped over the side of the tub and it was a little sad. A little sad the way Eren just wanted to fit in, make friends, play volleyball, and maybe keep Coach Levi from yelling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading here if you haven't already on tumblr! (my url is the same as my username here) I haven't written fic in a long time, but I RP an AU Eren, so hopefully this is at least a little in character. It's kinda a lame concept, but I hope that you enjoy it just the same! It's a lot darker than I intended it to be but hey, what's fluff right? Anyways, enjoy!

The sound of water being moved in a porcelain tub echoed in the otherwise silent bathroom; clear liquid deep enough to be considered relaxing and warm enough to soothe aching muscles. A neat row of bathing products lined against the ledge brought splashes of color to the white room and a fluffy towel lay just within reach on an unremarkable stool. Tanned skin sank further into the water and a contented sigh joined the gentle swishing sound a moving hand was making. It wasn’t often that he was able to indulge in a long bath, most of the time the cleaning ritual ending far too soon for his liking and the water would be drained until not a drop remained.  
  
Plunging his head beneath the surface, he could feel himself smile, blowing air out so that bubbles raced their way to the surface. This was the only place he ever felt right in his own body, where he didn’t have to worry, didn’t have to make sure his dry, sunbaked skin stayed moisturized. He stayed under the surface for a long time, wishing the tub were big enough to move around, maybe even swim in. It’d been a long time since he’d been swimming. Finally, soaked brown locks emerged from underneath the water, breath even and eyes calm. Muscles moved under skin and bones bent at awkward angles to accommodate the athletic body’s movements as he folded himself in half, laying his face against the place where knees should be. A flimsy tail fin curled lazily over the edge of the cramped tub, not quite making it into the water.  
  
Eren wondered if he’d ever be able to swim.

* * *

"Alright Eren, I get that you’re stressed, but do you know _why_ you’re stressed?"  
  
He’d been talking to Hanji for a while, the school counselor sought him out after several trips to the principle’s office and voiced concerns from teachers. Apparently she had get out of jail free cards from after school detention, and considering he was one of the school’s best volleyball players, a special crash course in anger management was set up for him. Twice a week during lunch he’d need to come in, bring his journal entries, and share a bite or two of the counselor’s lunch as they discussed everything Hanji could get out of the teen. Generally, it didn’t get very far.  
  
"Nothing I really wanna talk about," he shrugged. She knew about the general issues, divorced parents, absent father, general parental resentment. As far as he was concerned, he was just like any other kid here, except he really wasn’t…and maybe he knew that.  
  
"I know, I know, but really, hear me out. I’m supposed to be helping you, it’s my job, do you know what your job is?"   
  
Hanji was nice if not a little invasive at times. She’d recommended some weird tactics in her attempts to figure him out, sensing that there was more to it that general teen angst. Generally Eren flat out denied her, but this time they were supposed to try something that he was a little curious of himself if he were honest. They needed to build the always reluctant trust base first, however.  
  
"I’m supposed to cooperate, I know Ms. Hanji, but I just…do you know how weird this is gonna be? I don’t know if I can do it."  
  
They were going to try hypnosis. Eren knew that he had gaps in his memory, moments where things were hazy and sometimes he’d find himself crying for no reason. He had weird phobias that seemed to spring out of no where and there were things that just didn’t make sense. Come to think of it, there was a lot that didn’t make sense.  
  
"You just have to work with me Eren. Do you trust me?"  
  
No. How could he? She didn’t even understand what she was asking him.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Then I’m going to need you to pay attention, alright?"  
  
Ever since he had mentioned those weird dreams that he’d been having she hadn’t let go of this idea. He had been very wary at first, not liking the idea of being vulnerable around someone that didn’t quite know what they were dealing with. He wasn’t sure what would happen, what he would say. The full extent of the situation was unknown even to him and though he desperately wished there were someone he could talk to, the most he could get out were half hearted comments about how his mom was nice enough and offhand bitter quips about his absent father. It was cliche and it frustrated Hanji because she knew that Eren was anything but. She didn’t know what it was about him, but something just seemed a bit off and she knew that other students sensed it too. Part of the teen’s problem, which she suspected to be leaning away from just anger and melancholy and more into the realm of depression, was the disconnect that seemed to be present between Eren and his classmates. The both of them were constantly pushing and pulling at the real issue at hand and whereas Hanji knew she was right around the corner, Eren was terrified of her actually being able to make that turn.  
  
"Fine."  
  
And so the breathing exercises began. Soft music was put on, almost inaudible in the dim room. Against fire codes and school policy, the counselor lit up an incense, sweet smelling smoke filling the room and somewhat dissolving the tense atmosphere. Hanji’s soft voice spoke methodically and purposefully as Eren closed his eyes, dark hair splayed over a pillow as he stretched his legs out on the couch. Deep breath in and out, counting down from ten, his limbs sank into the leather and he was sinking, sinking, further and further down. He felt like he was floating in water, body submerged but breath coming easily and the familiar sensation comforted him as he sank further and further into the trance. His thoughts were light and passed easily, images and scenes coming and going behind his eyelids as he continued to listen to the far away voice that was guiding him, pulling him through the water. He was gliding and it felt right and there was an itching sensation in the back of his skull but for now he ignored it in favor of the feeling of his limbs pushing through water with ease. His legs were so heavy that they felt melded together, one appendage instead of two and if he could open his eyes he knew that he’d see his skin give way to brilliant teal scales, glimmering like they always did under the cheap fluorescent light of his bathroom.  
  
But no. He wasn’t in his bathtub. Where was he? The water that had seemed so fluid before suddenly felt thicker, like he was surrounded by syrup instead. His lungs felt tight as the substance became too much for his gills to process and that itching in the back of his skull was getting worse, sharper. That soft voice that had been so comforting moments before started to become distorted, deeper, desperate and Eren couldn’t tell which way was up.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Images became darker, colors vivid and nausea settling in his stomach. He couldn’t breathe because bile was rising in his throat and his dad…his dad was holding him down, drowning him. Fluorescent light glimmering off of a long needle that was waving around as his own father attempted to hold him down. Why? Why was his father doing this? What had he done? That sharp pain moved from the back of his skull to his arms, over and over, the piercing sensation digging into his skin as he tried to cry out, shouts giving way to nothing but desperate air bubbles. His father calling out his name, telling him to hold still,  telling him to-  
  
Eren gasped, eyes opening and sweat beading along his clammy forehead. Coughing as he choked on nothing other than his own saliva, he scrambled to get out from under the hands pressed to his shoulders until he was sat upright on the leather couch. His hands found their way to his hair as he tugged at it, trying to distract himself from the distinct wetness he felt in his ducts. Vaguely he could still hear his name being called out, albeit in a much more calm and distinctly feminine voice.  
  
"Eren? Eren? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" A glass of water was shoved in his face and the teen hastily pushed it away, causing it to spill on the linoleum tiles. An errant curse was muttered and the body that had previously been far too close was suddenly gone making it easier for Eren to breathe, gasps slowly turning into even breaths as Hanji dried up the spill on the floor, "Well that wasn’t as successful as I had hoped but it certainly lead to some interesting results. How are you feeling?"  
  
Teal eyes were hidden behind lids that were clamped shut, but after a few moments they opened, boring into concerned brown ones. He felt tired and his brows drew together in clear distress as the remnants of the anxiety attack clung to him.  
  
"Like shit."  
  
Well, he’d never been very eloquent.  
  
"Ah, yeah," Hanij nodded understandingly, moving up from her spot on the floor to refill the spilt glass of water at the cooler she kept by her desk, "That’s no surprise. I don’t know what exactly I triggered, but there’s definitely something there that’s bothering you more than you’re telling me. You know I’m just here to help? Did you…remember anything at all? Anything that caused that reaction?"  
  
It was vague and terrifying, but the image of his father looming over him was prominent and confusing. If anything, Eren would describe what he was feeling right now to be disorientation. Still, he shook his head, there was no way he could share that when he wasn’t even sure what it meant. Then again…if that scene had been a memory…wouldn’t it make more sense than the dead end results of his own self reflection?  
  
After all, how else did a mutant fish person come about other than from a mad scientist with a syringe?

"No, I’ve got nothing."

Hanji sighed in disappointment, but nodded in understanding, handing Eren the cup of water. This time, he took it calmly and sipped at it, the cool liquid soothing his aching throat.

"Alright, well, better luck next time I guess, eh?"

They both knew that there was no way in hell Eren would be agreeing to a next time anytime soon and the slump was noticeable in the normally upbeat counselor’s shoulders. Without another word, the student got up, exiting the office in an uncharacteristically somber mood.

Pulling out his phone, Eren clicked the button so that the screen lit up, cursing as he saw the time displayed. He was late for practice, and his coach was not known for his understanding persona. Walking as fast as he could down the hallways without getting yelled at for outright running, Eren rushed to the locker rooms where he quickly made his way to the familiar corner shelf. Throwing his bag against the wooden shelf, he made his way to his assigned locker and fumbled with the combination in his rush to open the metal door. Moving as fast as his lanky limbs would move, he soon found himself running out the door and into the gym where the volleyball net was set up, team mates already going through spike drills.

"Nice of you to show up, brat."

Eren winced at the sound of his coaches voice, knowing what was coming next. Before he could even open his mouth to attempt to explain, the older man demanded he start running laps around the gym. Ten of them. He didn’t even bother sighing.

"Yes sir!"

Levi didn’t mess around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't anything typical about the way a sea green tail fin draped over the side of the tub and it was a little sad. A little sad the way Eren just wanted to fit in, make friends, play volleyball, and maybe keep Coach Levi from yelling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay, so this chapter is a loooot lighter than last chapter, thank goodness. I’m sorry if the ending bits seem a bit rushed, they were hard to write for some reason. I wanted to go a little bit more into that thing about Eren being a kid and going to the doctors, and maybe I will later, but this was already like a thousand words longer than my last chapter and I don’t want to make the chapters toooo different in length.
> 
> alright! so! there’s abit of like suuuper mild jeren in this. and by that i mean they bicker, but i think it’s cute. Levi talk a bit more aaand that’s most of the chapter. ^^
> 
> This is mostly a filler chapter, but…here we go!

"You know, for someone that plays volleyball, you definitely have a swimmers body."  
  
The comment had been made so many times that Eren didn’t even bat an eye.  
  
"I don’t know why you’re staring that hard, but I don’t swim."  
  
Teeth clenched in indignant anger as the taller teen attempted to brush off the comment with the roll of his eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up Jaeger, don’t flatter yourself. I’m not checking you out."  
  
"Never said you were."  
  
This was a semi regular occurrence in the boy’s locker rooms. Comparing dick sizes stopped back in middle school, but teenage boys still bickered and prodded, especially if they happened to be testosterone pumped athletes with a penchant for hot headed anger. Most jabs were made in good fun and it rarely escalated into physical altercations, but that didn’t mean that punches weren’t thrown from time to time. In particular, Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaeger had a tendency to go head to head, be it on the court or off the court. It was mostly kept at a verbal level, both of them not harboring any real resentment toward the other, but from time to time it got out of hand and they would find themselves on the wrong end of coach Levi’s temperament. That alone probably dissuaded most of their petty arguments from evolving into anything more.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I’m just saying, I’ve been going to Mikasa’s meets and her shoulders…"  
  
Eren tuned him out, not really wanting to hear about just what Jean was thinking in reference to his adopted sister’s body. She was on the swim team and was quite good. As a sophomore she made the varsity team, and by their junior year, she had been named MVP. Unfortunately, Eren rarely made it to her meets, but he knew that she understood. She was one of the very few that did.  
  
"Yeah, well, Mikasa is a girl, we’re naturally built differently so her shoulder shape is pretty irrelevant to mine. Point is, I don’t swim, I’d be useless to the swim team if that’s what you’re getting at."  
  
Somehow, no matter how many times Eren reiterated the fact, people always brought it up. It made him paranoid at times, and on edge, and he had to wonder if people knew. If their eyes swept across his shoulders and back and oddly underdeveloped calves for his status as co-captain of the volleyball team and just knew that he was different. That he was out of place like a fish out of water.  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
"You know, the only reason you keep bringing this up is ‘cause if I join the swim team you might actually have a shot at captain next year."  
  
"Hey, fuck you, we both have a shot at it ass wipe."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Kirschtein, I’m not going anywhere."  
  
With clothes back on their backs, the boys’ locker room was emptied out with the signal of final period bell letting them know that practice had started.  
  


* * *

Levi didn’t make a habit of paying attention to any one student more than the other unless it was required. The boys’ volleyball team wasn’t spectacular, but they worked hard and he appreciated their efforts. Each member was valued and though they were ranked slightly average in their division, he made sure to train them to the best of their ability. This year they were doing a bit better than normal, some of last years students having returned and the over summer training as well as their fierce dedication to the team was seeming to pay off.  
  
In particular, Levi noticed that Eren was improving rapidly. When the boy had come in last year he had been a bit clumsy on his feet, often tripping over his shoe lace or knocking into a team mate. He had had half a mind to cut him from the team entirely after the third stage of try outs. However, the boy had something that even the captain, Reiner Braun seemed to lack. Passion oozed out of every movement and an almost desperate kind of anger behind his movements was molded into a rather deadly spike. He still wasn’t really anything special, but Levi thought as he watched the kid spike the volleyball straight into Jean’s face on the other side of the net, that he might end up being something at least a little note worthy.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
"Alright guys, that’s enough, you’re done for the day. Head for the showers."

* * *

The first few times that Eren skipped out on the common sportsmanship past time that consisted of stripping and making crude ‘don’t drop the soap’ jokes, he got looks and comments. A year and a half of skipping after-practice showers in favor of packing up his stuff alone in the locker room, no one really gave it a second thought. 

  
Initially he’d been the butt of jokes, his team mates wondering why he was suddenly shy when he presented himself as anything but. A few jabs at his hygiene were made and even coach Levi looked at him oddly the first time Eren refused to go into the shower room. After explaining that he liked to get home sooner rather than later and that he had to ride his bike home anyways, so why bother if he was just going to get sweaty again, people laid off. Besides, in the end they respected him and there really were no hard feelings.  
  
So when Jean didn’t seem to be following the rest of the team into the showers, Eren was actually confused. That was until he spotted the swollen cheek the other was sporting.  
  
"Ah, that’ll look pretty in the morning."  
  
Jean just glared at him, one eye nearly shutting as it was slightly swollen as well.  
  
"What the fuck was that Jaeger? Ever heard of friendly fire?"  
  
He held his hands up in mock surrender, unable to keep the small smile off of his lips.  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
"Bull, I ought’a wipe that stupid look off your face for that. We have a game this Friday dipshit, I can’t exactly play very well if I can’t see out of one eye!"  
  
Ah, crap. That was right. They’d be playing against one of the better teams too. Eren let himself sit down on one of the benches in the middle of the room, bringing a hand into his messy locks.  
  
"Well fuck, I don’t know man. I guess…put some ice on it. It’s not really that bad."  
  
It had been pretty bad.  
  
Eren could put a lot of force behind the ball when he wanted to, and he had been feeling particularly pensive during practice today. Generally the two of them went back and forth and it wasn’t uncommon for them to come back to school the next day with nice sized welts. On one occasion, Jean had actually managed to break Eren’s nose during a drill, but that only ended up in a game suspension on behalf of Levi. There tended to be an unspoken ‘away from the face’ rule since then and he’d clearly violated it. He winced as he realized that there was no way it would have gone unnoticed by the varsity coach either. Shit.  
  
"Whatever, just…if you need to talk, I’m here ya know? But don’t let whatever it is that’s bothering you affect you out there. We’re your teammates and I think you know that. Do you need an intervention or something Jaeger? Cause I can round up the guys and-"  
  
"No," The tension defused from the room and Eren was just left feeling drained once more. It seemed he felt like that a lot lately, "No, I think I just need some time to myself, thanks though. I haven’t been sleeping too well, ya’ know? I’m gonna…I’m gonna head home now. Sorry about your face."  
  
A lazy gesture was thrown in the other’s direction with the wave of a tanned hand, feeling much more at ease now that he knew Jean wasn’t actually pissed at him. Despite their bickering, he was considered a friend, and Eren didn’t have many of those.  
  
"Suit it yourself."  
  
And with that, he was alone again.  
  
Fully intending to sneak his way past his coach’s office, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and started to quietly make his way to the exit. Unfortunately, Eren was anything but light on his feet and his shoulders sagged down heavily when he heard his name being called softly but firmly from the entrance to the coaches lounge. Double shit.  
  
He made his way slowly into the room, pushing the slightly ajar door open so that he could get past the door. Already, Eren looked apprehensive as he looked at the somber volleyball coach. The man was looking at stack of papers and he had to wonder what they were considering, as far as he knew, Levi should have no papers to grade. After a few more moments of silence, Eren’s nerves had eaten away at his resolve to wait for the man to speak up.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Levi gave no reaction other than sucking in a cheek, seemingly biting on the skin from the inside. He shuffled the papers in his hand a bit and Eren walked closer, seating himself in one of the errant chairs. The longer the silence stretched out, the more nervous he felt. Thirty seconds later, he was practically squirming in the chair, wringing his hands in his lap as he opened his mouth to speak once more. Instead, Levi held up a hand, effectively halting anything that would have come out of his mouth.  
  
"You’re not in trouble Jaeger, if that’s what you were wondering."  
  
A thick brow rose, Eren’s features a mask of confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, I hit Jean in the face on purpose, and right before a game no less..."  
  
Levi rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand at the teen.  
  
"Do you want to be in trouble?" When the other gave an abrupt shake of the head, Levi’s lips quirked up into a smirk, "Then keep your mouth shut."  
  
After another few moments silence, when it was clear that Eren would no longer interrupt the volleyball coach, Levi continued.  
  
"Hanji told me that you’ve had a rough week," Levi shot the student a look when, despite his previous statement, Eren looked like he was about to retort, "and while that’s not an excuse, I’m not going to make you sit Friday’s game out. You’re good, Eren, and I’m not going to deprive the team of their co-captain in a game that’s already going to be hard enough. But…"  
  
Here the coming ultimatum was palpable and heavy in the coaches tone and Eren felt anxiety twist in him. The fact that his coach was in communication with the school counselor was irritating enough and he felt the beginnings of humiliation well up inside as he assumed that the woman had spoken with Levi, betrayed the few intimate details he’d bothered to share thinking that they’d stay under the lock and key of her file cabinets.  
  
"You’re going to have to reel in that anger a bit, alright? I don’t want to see that out there. Keep your personal life out of the game and you’ll be fine."  
  
That was the end of that, no mentions of what he knew, what he didn’t know. Somehow though, it put Eren at ease. It was as if Levi didn’t really know much at all. So what if his coach thought he was a bit on edge lately, he was. And so he nodded.  
  
"Alright sir, I can do that."  
  
Without another word, he was dismissed and on his way home.  
  


* * *

"Eren?" A woman’s voice called from the kitchen as he was halfway up the stairs, "Is that you?"  
  
He sighed, wanting nothing more than to make his way to the bathroom and breathe. His hair was matted with sweat and his skin felt grimy, he wanted to just sit in the water and let his worries melt away with the grime on his skin.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
He saw his mother make her way to the bottom of the staircase, looking up with worried eyes. He’d been seeing less and less of her lately and he knew that it was starting to worry her. When he’d been young, he would participate in family events, help his mother in the kitchen, and actually tell her what was on his mind from time to him. Eren couldn’t help but feel a little guilty knowing that he was keeping so much from her now when she’d been there for him during the initial stages of whatever it was that was going on with him. Back then they’d merely thought it was a skin irritation, an abnormal form of eczema. The doctor’s visits never got very far in their conclusions because the second the dermatologist sent him in for blood testing Eren was a kicking and screaming mess.  
  
It’d been years since then and his mother didn’t know that the problem had escalated from the odd, almost scaly patches of skin to something much, much more debilitating.  
  
"I just wasn’t sure if I had heard you come in is all," she averted her eyes, looking a bit worn down. The guilt grew as he realized that now more than ever his mother could use the help in the kitchen. As a single mother of two, he knew she worked hard to provide for them. Only to continue working once she was home. Frustration welled up inside him at the situation his dad had left them in. What a coward, "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
The phrase was hopeful and Eren was grateful that he’d be able to shake his head no for once. A smile spread out on his tired mother’s face and the guilt ebbed a way a bit.  
  
"Alright, I’ll get dinner started then."  
  
She was a very good mother.  
  
"Wait, Mom?" She turned around, eyes blinking up expectantly at her son, "Can I…help? I need to bathe, but I’ll be quick about it tonight."  
  
Her smile lost the edges of exhaustion.  
  
"Can you let Mikasa know that it’ll be a bit later then?"  
  
With that, he made the rest of the trek up the stairs, knocking on his sister’s door once he was up there. After letting her know that dinner would be later and receiving a rare smile of approval when being told the reason why, Mikasa asked him to let her know when he was done with his bath so that she could lend a hand as well.  
  
As he turned the spout on in the tub and shed his clothes, Eren let himself sit at the edge of the tub, not quite willing to get in yet. The water was luke-warm, as always and his towel was perched on the stepping stool, ready for use should it be needed. Though his plan for a long soak was ruined, he wasn’t disappointed at the thought. If anything, the return to normalcy, however brief, would be refreshing. However, before he could let himself pretend that things weren’t different now and that things hadn’t changed, he needed to bathe.  
  
It was always confusing, trying to figure out how he should get in. The trick was to not let his legs slip out of the tub before the rest of his body was inside. Otherwise, he’d never get in. However, he also couldn’t just let his legs fall in first, or he’d slip and fallen and probably hit his head on the edge of the tub, something that had happened far too many times.  
  
Once the water was deemed deep enough, Eren moved so that his hips were hanging above the water before slowly lowering himself. The moment his skin hit the water, the reaction was instantaneous. A sort of electricity jolted through his body, settling in his legs where his bones seemed to melt away. The transformation was always hard to watch and Eren preferred to look away as his legs and skin were rapidly replaced by frail fish bones, muscle, and brilliant teal scales. The new heaviness of his tail weighed him down and with a splash the teen found himself in the buoyancy that he felt increasingly comfortable in every time he did this.  
  
With a sign and a half hearted flick of his tail, Eren sank into the water with the realization that things would probably never be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie. So thank you for reading and I hope it wasn’t horrible and yeah man! Next chapter something of substance actually happens to get the ball rolling, so wahoo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't anything typical about the way a sea green tail fin draped over the side of the tub and it was a little sad. A little sad the way Eren just wanted to fit in, make friends, play volleyball, and maybe keep Coach Levi from yelling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie! So here's the next installment of highschool/mermaid au of ~snk~! This chapter has more Levi, so wahoo for those of you that were waiting for that. It was harder for me to write because distractions, so i'm sorry if that shows up. I don't have much else to say, but enjoy! You can find me on tumblr under erenyaegrr if you have any concerns/questions!

There was a little over a minute left in the game and Eren found himself in the surreal experience of someone that knew they needed to act fast and make a decision, but with little to no way that he could communicate it. The other team was favoring the front, whether that was a play call or a subconscious formation, he wasn't sure. As it was, their positioning made sense.  
  
Jean ended up just fine by Friday, skin still a little bruised around the eye, and yeah, maybe it still looked a little swollen, but he could play. He'd been by the net for most of the game, doing quite well actually. However, he was predictable. He knew the ropes of the game, how to hit the ball, and when he should strike, but he always went for the same general area, the front. Spikes had the most power that way, and while it was working for quite a while, the other team had picked up on their team's rather obvious strategy. That's why, rather than setting the ball up for Jean as he'd been doing for the past _five_ plays with no results, he simply let the ball bounce off of his forearm lightly as a pass. Though he noted the irritated twitch in the taller teen's brow, he didn't pay attention because soon the ball was up in the air again.  
  
Perfect.  
  
With that, Eren was able to hit the ball with precision, aiming and succeeding in hitting it within the five foot gap between the two people up front and the lingering player in the back of the court.  
  
Whistle blows. Point Scored. Game.  
  
There was still about thirty seconds left, but now that they were on the defensive rather than the offensive, they only had to concentrate on not letting the ball hit the ground. Get the ball over in three passes, you're good. The other team was frenzied, desperate, and with that they hit the ball out of court, didn't hit it hard enough, made mistake after mistake, and in the short amount of time left, they lost.  
  
When the buzzer rang out, indicating the end of the game. Tense shoulders relaxed, and with happy smiles, Eren and his team gathered at the sidelines. Even coach Levi looked proud in that moment.  
  
"That was a great play, Jaeger. You noticed an opportunity and took it, and without direction too. Well done."  
  
The praise had Eren standing a little straighter, smiling a little wider. The two teams shook hands and partook in the little after game festivities that high school teams are prone to before congregating so that they could discuss the high and low points of the game before they would be dismissed. Everyone was calm, relaxed, and they had good reason to be. The team they had just defeated were up the ladder in their division and that win indicated that they were getting stronger as a team. Eren felt pride wash through him knowing that it had been his quick thinking that won them the game. Things were going well after the first half of his sour week.

Looking around to make sure everyone was present, Eren had just enough time to register his coaches eyes widening before a sudden coldness washed over him. He could feel a sort of jolt throughout his body.  
  
 _No._  
  
In that very typical kind of way, time seemed to slow down and it was almost disorienting the way he fought his own body in it's very real effort to speed things up. The liquid seeping through his clothes did more than just chill his bones and he could practically feel his femur screaming in it's want to bend to the will of whatever fucked up his system in the first place. He wanted to lie down and succumb to the choking feeling he could feel overwhelming him and if it weren't for the audience around him, he probably would have. As it was he only had moments, and even that was a maybe. He'd never tried fighting against his own warped biology before.  
  
His muscles tensed and spasmed a bit with effort, his features contorting with fear and rage as he registered Jean and Connie laughing behind him, the now empty water cooler rolling away. Without thinking, he pushed past the two boys, nearly throwing Connie as small as he was, onto the wooden floors of the court in his efforts to get _away._  
  
He wasn't sure how fast he was moving then, stale air rushing past him and _shit_ , this could _not_ be happening. His lungs felt like they were closing up in panic, another spasm running through him. Almost there, almost there. He just needed _some place_ to wait this out, but it'd be a miracle if he made it. Doors were pushed open and _finally_ he found himself in a shower stall, not having the stability to brace himself before his legs were taken out from underneath him when he could fight. it. no. longer.  
  
Skin turned to scales and he gasped, the exertion of pushing against something he knew nothing about and emotional exhaustion catching up to him as a sob wracked his body. _Fuck_. Things were so messed up.  


* * *

Levi knew the second he saw the two boys behind Eren that he wasn't going to react well. It wasn't that he had made the connection between water and the boy, although now that he thought about it, he did seem a bit skittish around liquid. Still, Levi wasn't his therapist and whatever hydrophobic issues the teen had were irrelevant. No, Eren was volatile in general and that was an outstanding factor why, had he noticed the other's teammates sooner, he would have called a stop to their childish actions.  
  
They were celebrating, that much was obvious, and in some ways the cooler dumping was ceremonial. That didn't change the fact that Kirschtein and Jaeger had a stupid pissing war going on and that this was likely another poor attempt to gain a leg up on one another. Before he could even open his mouth, however, the cooler was tipped and Eren's green and white team uniform was soaked, excess water dripping to make a puddle at his feet. Levi groaned as Eren turned around, likely intending to start a fight with his own teammate in the middle of the still crowded gym. He wouldn't be able to let that slide, knowing that parents and faculty alike were watching, and that he'd have to discipline the boy. God, some kids just didn't learn.  
  
So when Eren was running, no, _sprinting_ out of the room, confusion washed over him. Rather than going after the boy immediately, he turned to the two boys responsible for the entire scene in the first place. He glared around the room, cheeks burning faintly with embarrassment at the display his team had just made of themselves. Though they'd won, shocked and somewhat hollow looks filled out the student's faces. Jean and Connie wearing a mask of confusion as they looked in the direction that Eren had just ran.  
  
"Alright, whose bright idea was _that_?"  
  
The look he shot Jean said that he knew _precisely_ whose idea it was. When the taller boy hung his head a bit in shame, Levi rolled his eyes and with a snort started walking towards the doors Eren left through.  
  
"I'll deal with you on Monday. _Dismissed_."  
  
He didn't know how long it would take to find Eren, or if he would at all. He couldn't deal with this right now and, not for the first time, he regretted his decision to decline a co-captain. Rushing out the doors that led to the locker room, he was hoping the teen hadn't made it too far, and sure enough he found a pair of shoes lying haphazardly by an errant bench.  
  
Okay.  
  
Not taking the time to dwell it, he looked around the empty room only to up shorthanded. That meant…  
  
"Showers then."  


* * *

  
Deep breaths. One two three. Deep breaths.  
  
 _Why_ was the only thing running through Eren's mind as he desperately tried to make his way towards the corner of the stall so that he could sit against the wall. It wasn't very big and though the walls seemed to tower above him from his space on the ground, his fin slipped like deadweight underneath the divider and into the stall next to his. Once he was able to prop himself up, he slid the long, sea green appendage so that it rested beside him, fingers fiddling with scales as he attempted to calm himself. No one saw anything, it would be okay, his team probably thought he was nuts, but he'd be okay.  
  
Footsteps in the locker room made him freeze up. No one should be in here. It was Friday, they had their stuff at the sidelines, _no one should be in here._  
  
He curled his tail a little closer to him and sure enough, the door to the shower room swung open. Eren held his breath, all previous anxiety coming back full force as droplets of water clung to his body. There was no way he'd air dry fast enough and of _course_ he didn't have a towel. All he had was the very damp shirt clinging to his back and a ripped piece of cloth that he previously called gym shorts. He'd have to buy another pair and _fuck_ whoever was out there was coming closer.  
  
"I know you're in here Eren."  
  
Levi.  
  
Regulate your breathing. Stay silent, he doesn't know anything. If you stay quiet, he'll go away. He could see tennis shoes from underneath the stall and he had to hope that the way he held his fishtail was good enough to keep it out of sight from anyone on the outside of the shower wall. One of the tennis shoe-clad feet started to tap impatiently and he could faintly hear his coach growling in what was probably anger.  
  
"I'm not leaving, I saw your shoes in the locker room, and unless you decided to flee without them, you must be in one of these stalls…"  
  
The man trailed off knowingly and Eren could hear what sounded like fingers drumming against the plastic of one of the aforementioned stalls. He wanted to heave a shuddering breath, cough out the nasty mucus that had built up in the back of his throat from his tear induced sinus irritation. Instead, he clamped a shaking hand over his mouth and looked down forlornly at the shiny blue-green scales, the light above causing pretty patterns against the ugly cream walls. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if his coach found him like this, sure that it would end up like every bad sci-fi movie where the scientists get their hands on some marvel and disregard any possible humanity that was left inside of it.  
  
He didn't want to be seen as a monster, he was every bit as human as the man standing impatiently on the other side of a plastic barricade.  
  
"Fine Jaeger, have it your way."  
  
Eren almost breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Levi would leave him be. Instead, a slam rung out when what was clearly a stall door was pushed open, and then another, and _another, and-_  
  
" _Wait!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I ended it there but it needed to end! i's stil longer than the first chapter, but if I kept going then it ALSO would have been longer than the second. I hope you liked it though, let me know if you have any questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't anything typical about the way a sea green tail fin draped over the side of the tub and it was a little sad. A little sad the way Eren just wanted to fit in, make friends, play volleyball, and maybe keep Coach Levi from yelling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! wow this is so long over due, but it’s here and it’s the longest chapter i’ve ever written and it’s still not that long but wow i hope you guys like it because it is 100% eren and levi interactions. tumblr: tighteneren, i've never tracked fic tags before, but i guess i can start tagging fic: tread carefully if you want to say anything <3

_Wait!_  

The word rung out and bounced off the cheap linoleum tiles of the shower room, almost echoing in the still space. Everything was still, the errant creak of an abused stall hinge going unnoticed as a panicked boy curled in upon himself in a desperate attempt to hide. Breathing was stunted, coming out in strained pants and muscles tense as if he could possibly run away from the situation. As if there wasn't a fifty or so pound tail weighing him down and all but cementing him to the floor of the school shower room.  

Seconds ticked by in an awkward silence as tears leaked from tightly shut eyes in fear. The tapping of the foot that stood outside the stalls had stilled, breath caught in the older man's throat before being let out in a rush through his nostrils.  

"Well?"  

Eren looked up, uncurled his too tense body to turn towards the stall door he was sure would be open, but…it wasn't. Levi had listened, he'd stopped. Levi never made it to his stall and he was still alone with his secret. Though the four walls around him felt lonely, for the first time he understood why something would prefer to hide behind the bars of a cage. The tears leaving salty tracks on his cheeks slowed until they stopped completely. Eyes the color of the sea a bit raw, lids heavy and puffy. His breathing mellowed out as he considered the question, white teeth gnawing gently at his lip in contemplation.  

He needed to get dry, if he was going to walk out of here, the water droplets clinging to his tanned skin needed to disappear. The shirt clinging to his body was peeled off, and Eren shivered as the air conditioned breeze assaulted his bare chest. Throwing it next to his ruined shorts, he wrapped his arms around his torso as if to quell the shivers wracking his body. Shaking out his hair as much as he could to prevent more liquid from dropping down onto his shoulders, he sighed. 

"I don't…I'm sorry sir, just please…stay out there, for now at least. I just need to be alone for a minute." 

It wasn't the explanation that Levi was waiting for and it wasn't one that he was going to accept. Taking another step forward, as if threatening to open another stall, he let out an irritated breath. Eren's head snapped up, waiting for the thin piece of plastic that was posing as a door to give way to the angry shove of his coaches hand. It wasn't even locked, merely closed as best he could get it in his rush to just hide. Eren wasn't even sure he could reach the lock now if he wanted to pull himself along the dirty floor to get to it. However, instead of the door being forced open, he merely saw the barrier next to it move, plastic squeaking slightly in protest and the door pushing open ever so slightly. Through the slight crack that was created he could see the cloth of Levi's jacket stretching over his broad shoulder, back to the stall.  

"You're going to have to give me a better answer than that Jaeger. I don't know what's going on with you, but I have every right as your coach and temporary supervisor, seeing as you're still on school property, to yank you out of there and bring you to my office to talk about that little display out-" 

"I'm not even the one that started that! Jean and Connie-" 

"And you can bet that they're going to get their fair share of me in their face as well, do not interrupt me," A pause then, as if expecting an outburst. When none came, Levi sucked a breath through his teeth and continued, eyes firmly on the wall in front of him, "What was that overreaction all about, and don't waste my time by trying to argue your way out of this because that was an overreaction and you know that. Everyone was able to recognize that with the little scene you created. Then I find you in here and…" 

Levi took a breath, worked up over his own words and Eren just staring at the grout between tiles as if he could just fall between them and get out of this mess. His skin was cold and he shivered at the goosebumps that formed on his arms, hairs standing up as stale air moved across his skin.  

"You wouldn't understand, sir," Eren started, bringing a hand to run through his damp locks. Before Levi could even mutter the 'try me' that was heavy on his tongue, Eren continued, "You wouldn't understand because I don't really understand, and that's the truth. It wasn't a situation I was comfortable with, and that's putting it lightly and this…this is another situation I'm uncomfortable with. If I'm in trouble, that's fine, but you're not getting an answer out of me, it wouldn't even make any fucking sense." 

Rather than admonishing the student for his language, Levi let himself slide down against the plastic stall door so that he was sat on the tile, internally cringing as he realized that the floor was at best last cleaned with dirty mop water. Who knew what the students left on these floors, "…Fine, but I expect that you won't let this affect your sportsmanship with your team mates…" He trailed off, and Eren let his hands move along his scales in an attempt to soothe the awkward energy running through him.  

There was a heaviness that settled in the air then, neither really sure where to go from here. Half of Eren was still waiting for his coach to leave, though he knew that frustration and obligation would probably keep the man here. His damp skin was starting to dry out, the puddle collected on the ground the only thing really keeping him wet at this point. With a sideways glance at Levi, he placed his hands firmly on the ground and pushed to slide along the ground so that he could at least thin the water on the ground out if not move away from it completely.  

The shoulders leaning against the stall door shifted and Eren's eyes were stuck on the small strip his could see, guard up all over again. When nothing more than a sigh was let out of the other man, he allowed his eyes to revert to the drying scales of his tail.  

"Are you alright?"  

Though the question really shouldn't have been surprising, the teen's thick brows furrowed regardless.  

"Yes?" 

The sound of a leaky shower spout echoed in the room and the volleyball coach coughed in what was most likely a nervous gesture. This was very unfamiliar territory for the both of them and perhaps now that nerves were settled and tempers cooled, that was coming to light. The fact that, essentially a stranger for as close as he was to the man, was unknowingly so close to a secret he'd been keeping for the past three years or so was daunting. Everyone was always prying, always trying to figure it out, and they'd give up eventually, but they always tried. Now, here Levi was, not even asking the right questions, not even wanting to probably, and yet the answer was right there. 

"Yes." 

His voice was smooth and deep and it was so unlike the strong, stern bark he heard during practices and games. The man was tired and it was evident in the breathy way that word faded.  

His skin was dry. 

The process of skin to scales was never pleasant, it'd feel warm, hot, like a current of electricity running over his legs as his bones melted into each other through some chemical reaction the cells on his body had to water. Eren was lucky they'd been in a drought for the last decade.  

The process of skin to scales was never pleasant, but it was nothing like the split of bones and muscles as the fleshy piece that hung from his waist attempted to separate itself without the help of anything other than his own white blood cells and fibroblasts. It was like a magnified mitosis, tiny organisms rushing to pull apart and skin moving to create two fully formed legs, atrophied muscles or not.  

A shuddered sigh escaped his lips as he bent his legs, wincing at the tightness around his muscles and bones as his skin attempted to regain it's elasticity. Careful to avoid the wet patches still on the ground, he pulled his legs to his chest and let his chin rest firmly on his knees as a frown settled on his lips. He still didn't have a way of getting out of here. 

Eren winced. 

"Uh, can I?" he glanced over to his ruined shorts and soaked shirt, neither of which were remotely wearable, "Can I ask you a favor?" 

Levi shifted again, and this time, the creak of the door wasn't nearly as alarming.  

"Mm?" 

That was probably as good an answer as he'd get, really. Eren took a deep breath, exhaling before shaking his head, careful not to shake hard enough for any excess water to be forced out. 

"This is gonna sound weird, but can you go get my gym bag for me? I need…" another glance was giving to the pile of clothes, "a change of clothes." 

 _That_ had Levi moving, turning and standing up with an exasperated sigh. 

"Fine Jaeger, but only because I want to get out of here too." 

Footsteps got lighter and lighter as the coach left the room to presumedly retrieve the bag Eren had asked for. Bringing a hand up to his head, Eren almost ran it through his damp hair tiredly before remembering it's wet state. Letting it fall to the floor again, Levi's voice boomed down the hall that led to the shower room. 

"Alright, I got your stuff, but I don't know how you want me getting this to you without opening that god forsaken stall door." 

Soon enough, the man was right outside of said door, shoe clad foot tapping away at the tiles. Without waiting for Eren's response, patience apparently having run thin, he swung the heavy bag towards the already slightly ajar door so that it weakly swung open. Two mouths opened simultaneously, one sputtering in embarrassment at his nude state and the other in a seemingly loss for words. Levi's eyebrows were furrowed while the other's had disappeared beneath his bangs in alarm. 

"Well don't just stand there, get out!"  

Eren, grabbed his bag as if it could shield his bare body from the other's wide eyes, tanned skin turning red and green eyes darting every which way. 

"What the _hell_ kid?!" He wasn't looking at Eren anymore, thank god, instead turning around abruptly in order to spare the teen. The student rushed to open his gym bag, easily locating the sweatpants and shirt he had brought to change into for his ride home. Cheeks still burning, he moved forward to leave the stall before Levi held up a hand, "What do you think you're doing?" 

A hand gestured toward the articles laying on the floor still. 

"Um…leaving?" 

Levi's lips were pressed thin as he rose a brow. 

"You were just planning on _leaving_ those there?"  

… 

"Well, _no_ , but-" 

"What do you mean 'but,' you were just going to _leave_ those there. Do I even _need_ to explain the implications of that and what kind of conclusions people would draw if the janitor were to come in after this and find your, what are those…are your shorts _ripped?_ How the _hell_? _"_  

"Yeah, remember when I said you wouldn't understand, sir? Well you still wouldn't, so…"  

Never mind the tone he was using, never mind the incredulity painted on his coaches face, never mind the _absolute_ backwardness of this _entire_ situation. Eren turned around and stiffly picked up his shorts, turning back towards the door only to be met with a stony face. 

"The shirt too, Jaeger." 

"Ah…right."

 Gingerly making his way to the corner of the stall his shirt had fallen, Eren made sure to avoid the puddles as best he could, looking warily at the damp article when it was close enough to reach. Using the torn gym shorts - and Eren was thanking the conservative school policy that mandated longer, baggier shorts for the boy's teams - he carefully picked the shirt up, taking extra care not to touch it directly before shoving both items into his bag. Levi watched the entire, admittedly odd, ritual in silence, only then turning and allowing Eren to leave.

 "See you at practice on Monday, Eren." 

That was maybe the first time he'd said his first name since the first roll call. 

"Yeah coach, you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO! that’s over and done and thank goodness because wow it just took so long as i was so tired of it. The next chapter has even more eren levi interactionns aaaand some more explanation on the whole mermaid thing. kinda.


End file.
